Once Upon A Kiss
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Lily kidnaps Caroline and places her under a sleeping curse, only this time she is not tied to another life. Will Stefan be able to bring her back or will he lose her forever?


**Once Upon A Kiss**

It had been six months since Elena had been locked in the Salvatore crypt cursed to sleep until Bonnie died and she awakened. Six months since Stefan told Caroline that he would wait for her to be ready for him. Six months since Lily and her creepy family of heretics had made a home in Mystic Falls. And six months of Damon spiralling, with only Stefan and Bonnie being able to pull him away from the edge.

Six months of waiting, healing, and putting herself back together and she was finally ready. She was ready to love Stefan and to have him love her in return. She was ready to be happy, to move on and live her life with Stefan.

Caroline was on her way to the boarding house to tell Stefan when suddenly her world went dark.

* * *

Caroline woke on a gasp, her neck sore from where someone had snapped it earlier. She looked at her surroundings. She was chained to a chair by vervain ropes in a warehouse, she could make out the outline of several people at the back of the room. Licking her dry lips she called out, "H-hello? Who's there?"

A woman turned away from her companions and walked over. As the light hit her face and illuminated her features, Caroline gasped as she saw that it was Lily; Stefan and Damon's estranged ripper mother, which meant that the people behind her were her 'family'. Unease filled her and her heart beat rapidly, she was scared why they had kidnapped her and what they planned to do to her.

Lily approached Caroline, a polite and discerning smile on her face, "Hello, Miss Forbes, we have never been properly introduced, I am Lillian Salvatore."

Caroline didn't have the patience for false politeness. She had been kidnapped for the hundredth time and she would rather just get on with it. She stared back at Lily fearlessly, "I know who you are."

"Oh, of course you do." Lily nodded, her smile still that same polite one, "You and my son were humanity free together, were you not?"

Caroline clenched her jaw, her eyes flaring at Lily in anger, "You think you have the right to call either of them son?" She glared into the darkness at the other members of Lily's family, "I thought your heretics were your new family? And that you don't care at all about Stefan and Damon."

"I do not love them, Miss Forbes." Lily was unfazed by Caroline's anger, she could say what she liked as soon she would not be able to say anything at all, "Though they have an unfortunate habit of getting in our way. And though I will not hesitate to kill either of them after they tried to prevent me reuniting with my true family." Her lips curled into a sadistic smile, "I have chosen to go for the heart, the devastation is much more painful than a quick death would provide."

Caroline's heart raced as she feared for Stefan, "What are you going to do to Stefan."

"Why I shall take away his heart, of course." Lily laughed, a hint of crazy in her eyes, "After he has felt the true pain of losing all that he loved." She tilted her head in thought, "Which also means I must kill Damon before I kill Stefan. I can see how much he loves him."

"You're sick." Caroline swallowed back her bile at the vile woman before her. How could she talk so easily about killing her own sons? She disgusted her, "Stay away from Stefan." She struggled against her chains, wanting desperately to rip that smile off her face and save Stefan the heartache of knowing that his mother wants to kill him.

"You have a fire within you that is quite enticing." Lily walked over and stroked a hand through Caroline's hair, a regretful smile on her lips, "If my son did not love you so deeply I would be tempted to make you a part of my family. Lorenzo does have quite the soft spot for you."

Caroline frowned in confusion for a moment before her eyes widened, "Enzo is a part of your creepy family?"

"He now understands that I never would have abandoned him if it wasn't for the Gemini." Lily smiled wide, a sick form of happiness in her eyes, "And now my family grows bigger." A giggle escaped her, "I shall never be alone or unloved ever again."

Caroline shook her head, "You were never unloved. Stefan and Damon loved you more than they ever loved their father and they would have done anything to be reunited with you again." She felt tears come to her eyes as she revealed, "Stefan missed spending his final days with you because he was afraid to see you like that. He has regretting that ever since and he would have done anything to spend one more day with you." She chuckled bitterly, "And when he finally can you don't even care about him and you tried to kill him. And yet he still hopes that one day you will look at him and see your son. That you will love him as a mother should because no matter what you do he will never stop trying."

Lily was unfazed, "We shall see how true that statement is." She looked over her shoulder and called out, "Malcolm! Valerie! Come here please."

The two vampire/witch hybrids walked over to stand beside Lily, their cold stare giving Caroline the heebie jeebies. They tilted their heads to look at Lily and she smiled nodding her head before turning to Caroline again.

"Our time now ends." Lily took hold of her companions hands, "My friends will cast a spell on you, and you will never see your friends again, and Stefan will never get to love you as he so desperately wishes."

Caroline's heart raced in fear, "What are you going to do to me?"

Lily smirked, "Let's just say that Kai gave me an idea." She gestured to her friends to begin.

They raised their hands and began chanting softly, their voices joined together in synchronicity, the other heretics joining in. Their voices were the only thing to be heard in the warehouse.

Caroline closed her eyes, a small tear making its way down her cheek, regretting having waited so long to be with Stefan.

 _I love you, Stefan. I'm so sorry_.

That was her final thought before a hazy, sleepy feeling took over her.

* * *

Stefan walked up the porch to knock on Caroline's door. He hasn't seen her for a few days and he missed her more than he thought possible. He told her he would wait for her, and he would, but that didn't mean that he didn't ache for her every single day they were apart. He clung on to the memory of their perfect first kiss, and the smile in her eyes when he told her he'd wait for her. And in his loneliest moments he indulged his fantasies by remembering their humanity free night at Whitmore. As if he could ever forget the taste of her skin on his lips or the feel of her surrounding him as their bodies moved together.

He knocked again, listening intently for any sign of movement. There was none. He tried the door handle, it was unlocked, so he walked inside, "Caroline!" He scanned the living room and kitchen before making his way up the stairs. He checked the bathroom, Liz's room, and finally Caroline's room. He felt anxious as she was nowhere to be found, though there appeared to be no signs of a struggle so that was a minor relief.

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Caroline's number. He waited impatiently for her to answer so that he could hear her voice and calm his racing heart. Only it wasn't Caroline's melodic voice that answered.

"Yes?" A woman answered whom was very much not the girl he loved but his mother.

"Moth - Lily?" It was still ingrained within him to call her mother, he still viewed her as his mother no matter how much she told him that he meant nothing to her, "What are you doing with Caroline's phone?"

"I'm glad you asked." Lily voice was satisfied, "I have had an interesting... talk with her." She laughed darkly, "After all she will one day be my daughter in law, will she not?"

Stefan felt his heart clench as he heard the malice in Lily's voice, "What have you done with her?"

"I have done what I promised." Lily's light tone turned ugly, "I am about to show you what devastation truly feels like."

"Where is she?" Stefan's hand tightened around the phone, wanting to break it but he couldn't, not until she told him where Caroline was, "If you've hurt her I will..."

"You will do what, Stefan? You will hurt your mother?" Lily chuckled, "You whom is so desperate to reconnect will hurt me over this one girl."

"Lily!" Stefan growled, wanting to punch something, to kick something, to dig his fangs in someone's throat and tear off their head.

"Lorenzo is bringing her to you." Lily's smile was clear, "Goodbye, Stefan, I hope you will now understand that you must leave me and my family alone less more people you care about are to be lost." Then she ended the call.

Stefan wanted to rage, he wanted to break and tear this town apart, he wanted to claw at the terrible person wearing his mother's face. But he couldn't, not yet, he needed to go home and see what Lily had done to Caroline.

He raced out of Caroline's and back to his house, praying all the way that Caroline was okay.

She had to be okay.

* * *

Damon answered the door to see a distressed Enzo before him, "Enzo? What are you..." His eyes dropped down to see an unconscious Caroline hanging limply from his arms, "Caroline?"

Enzo pushed past Damon to deposit Caroline gently on the couch. He looked at her with regret before turning to face his best friend, "I need a drink, mate."

Damon had him pressed against the wall, his hand wrapped firmly around his throat, "You get nothing until you tell me what you've done to Caroline."

"It was Lily." Enzo choked out around Damon's hold, "She's done something to her." He struggled against his hand, "Placed a sleeping curse on her just like Kai did to Elena, only..." He placed his hands on Damon's shoulders as his voice softened, "Only her life isn't tied to another person's. She won't wake up, Damon."

"No..." Damon released Enzo as he stepped back, his heart clenching at the pain his brother will be about to go through. It was killing him to be without Elena, and he had hope that in sixty or seventy years he would get to be with her again. Stefan would not have that, "This can't be happening again."

The door banged open and Stefan flew in, calling out for her as his heart raced in fear, "Caroline!" He stopped at the sight of Damon and Enzo close to one another, obviously having an intense discussion, but that didn't hold his attention for long, not once he spied Caroline laid on the couch. She looked like she was sleeping.

He vamped over, his hand entangling with hers and his other combing through her hair, his voice trembling, "Caroline?" He ran his shaking fingers across her soft cheek, "Caroline... wake up."

Damon swallowed down the knot in his throat, taking a step toward his brother, "Stefan..."

His eyes never left Caroline's beautiful face, "Why isn't she waking up?" His hand tightening around hers, wishing for her to open those pretty eyes and make his world whole again.

"She won't wake up again, brother." It pained Damon deeply to tell Stefan, he was still broken from Elena's sleep and he didn't know if he could provide Stefan the comfort he would need, "Lily put a sleeping curse on her."

Stefan grasped at hope to stop him from breaking down in tears, "Then whose life is she tied to? How long do I have to wait for her?" He smiled down at her, his eyes full to the brim, waiting to spill over, "I told her I'd wait for her, and I will, I'll wait for however long it takes." He turned his watery, hopeful, and heartbroken eyes to his brother, "Who is it?"

Damon couldn't speak, he couldn't speak the words that would tear his brother apart and shatter the hope he clung to. He shared a meaningful glance with Stefan, swallowing down the burn of tears that struck the back of his throat.

Enzo stepped forward and spoke the words that would forever shatter Stefan's heart. He used to want to break him, tear his life to shreds, but he didn't want to do it at the expense of Caroline, not his Gorgeous, "Caroline's life is tied to no one. Lily told me that there was no way for her to wake up. No cure that could ever work." His sad gaze looked at the sleeping beauty laid out on the couch, "She will sleep for eternity." He swallowed back the revulsion he felt as he whispered, "Or until one of us puts her out of her misery."

The next thing he knew Stefan's hand was buried in his chest and his eyes were crazed with grief and hatred, "Say that to me again and I will gladly tear your heart out and won't even think twice about it." He tightened his fist around Enzo's heart, "She cares for you. Because she's good and kind and beautiful, and sees the sliver of good in monsters like us." He blinked rapidly to keep the tears out of his eyes, "So you will search and search and search, until you find a way to bring her back."

Enzo nodded once, an understanding reached between him and Stefan. They both loved Caroline in their own way and would put aside their hatred for one another to help Caroline.

Damon finally regained his speech and added gently, "I will call Bonnie. We will find a way, Stefan."

"Do it." Stefan said before removing his hand from Enzo's chest; minus heart, and moved back to Caroline.

Damon realized that they were being dismissed so he took Enzo's hand and led him out of the boarding house. When they were far enough away from Stefan's ears he asked, "Do you really think there is no hope of her waking up?"

Enzo sighed, frowning as he recalled his conversation with Lily, "She said there was no way that would work. Meaning..." His eyes locked with Damon's, communicating silently as they'd done countless times when trapped in their cells.

A smile curled Damon's lips, "That there is something, a cure or whatever, that Lily BELIEVES couldn't work but that doesn't mean that it won't."

"My thoughts exactly, mate." Enzo agreed with Damon, each spell had a loophole and Lily had most definitely hinted that there was a way, a way that she deemed impossible.

Well there was one thing that she didn't know about her sons or the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. They didn't know the meaning of the word impossible and they would do anything to save each other. They were a family.

Damon and Enzo, with renewed vigour, made their way to Bonnie's.

* * *

Stefan couldn't believe that his own mother wanted to hurt him so badly that she would take Caroline away from him permanently. Even Damon, when at his worse, threatened to tear his life apart and kill him but deep down he knew he could never go through with it.

He gently lifted Caroline up and walked her upstairs to lay her on his bed. He got in beside her, his arm around her waist to hold her hand and his head buried in her neck. He breathed her in before closing his eyes, clearing his mind and concentrating on a favored memory of her.

* * *

Caroline was stood in the middle of the dancefloor, dressed in the same white dress from their prom, her hair in the same delicate bun. She turned around and smiled at Stefan, "Hey."

Stefan swallowed as he approached her, his arm wrapping around her waist and his hand sliding through hers. Their gaze locked as they began to move to the faint music. He rest his cheek against hers and allowed himself to be sucked into the memory of when she told him he would find love again. Neither realized that it would be with one another.

Caroline closed her eyes and enjoyed having Stefan so close to her. She knew that whatever Lily had done to her was bad, and that Stefan needed to build up the courage to tell her, but that was okay. She was patient.

"Caroline..." Stefan released a shaky breath, his hand tightening around hers, his eyes finding her beautiful eyes. Oh, how he wished he could drown within their depths and never have to face the truth, just stay in this dreamworld with Caroline forever.

Caroline moved her hand off his shoulders to cup his cheek, "What, Stefan?"

Stefan swallowed, a sheen of tears covering his eyes, "What do you remember?"

"Lily kidnapped me and she had her heretics do something to me." She frowned as she recalled their conversation, "She said she got an idea from Kai. They started to cast a spell and then I started to feel sleepy and that's it."

"She had them place you under a sleeping curse." Stefan told her, the tears escaping his eyes at the quiet sob she let out.

"No!" Caroline slammed her eyes shut, wetness spilling over her cheeks, "No, no, no, no, no. NO!"

Stefan pulled her into his arms and held her as her body shook with sobs. He pushed kisses onto her hair and temple, promising her once again, "I will not let anything happen you. I'll fix this, I promise, I'll fix it." He pulled back to rest his head against hers and tenderly cup her face, "I will bring you back to me."

Caroline bit her lip, and laughed tearily, "Now who's the optimistic one."

"You!" Stefan said softly, his thumbs brushing away her tears, "It will always be you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled, a small tiny ray of sunshine. The she raised her hands and covered his hands with hers, "Bring me home, Stefan."

Stefan nodded, kissing her soft cheek.

Then he opened his eyes to the sight of a cursed Caroline asleep in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, tears escaping as he sobbed for the pit of aching loss inside him. He needed her to come back to him.

* * *

Three days later...

Despair was rife in the Salvatore boarding house. For days Bonnie, Damon, and Enzo had been pouring over grimoire after grimoire, desperate to find any clue of how to wake Caroline from the spell. There had to be something! Kai had tied Bonnie's life to Elena's so that one day she would wake up. Lily had to have tied Caroline's life to something, she couldn't just lay in a suspended sleep for all of eternity without some kind of anchor for the spell. It had to be here somewhere.

"That's it!" Damon growled, throwing the book he was reading clear across the room. The frustration pouring off him. He stalked toward the nearest bottle of bourbon and poured himself an unhealthy amount before swallowing all of the contents.

Bonnie knew that he was close to exploding, she had spent over four months with him and she knew the signs. She laid down her book and walked over to stand behind him. She placed her hand on his back, biting her lip at the shuddering breath he let out, "Damon-"

"I can't spend another moment here, Bonnie, I have to do something." Damon rest his chin on his chest as he took long shuddering breaths, "I'm going to find my mother and her stupid family of witchpires and I'm going to rip them to shreds until she tells me what I want to know."

"I know." Bonnie laid her head against his back, she knew in her heart of hearts that this could end up a suicide mission but it was their last option. Stefan had not left Caroline's side in days and she feared what he would do if they didn't find an answer, "I'm coming with you."

Damon span around shaking his head, "Bonnie-"

"No, Damon Salvatore." Bonnie shot him a fierce and strong glare, "I am not going to let you go there by yourself. I'm coming, no argument." She smirked, "We're stronger together."

Damon returned her smile chuckling, "You have always been strong, Bonnie Bennett." He released a sigh before nodding, "Okay." He held out his hand to her, "Let's go."

Bonnie took Damon's hand, and they left the boarding house to find Lily and get the answers they were desperate for.

Enzo watched the pair leave with raised eyebrows, "I guess I'll be continuing to look through the books, then."

* * *

Stefan heard Bonnie and Damon's conversation before they left. The tiny shred of hope alive in his chest dying, Lily would never reveal what would bring Caroline back. She was lost to him forever.

Tears slipping down his cheeks he reached for Caroline's hand one last time, his head coming to rest on her chest over her heart, the sound of her heartbeat his lullaby in the last few days.

It was time to say goodbye.

He closed his eyes, sobbing quietly, as he visited a memory that would haunt him forever.

* * *

Caroline was on the porch of her cabin, the sunlight illuminating her, creating a halo around her. She turned around to face Stefan, her face crumbling at his heartbroken tear streaked face. She opened her arms.

Stefan rushed into her, his arms wrapping around her waist, his face buried in her hair as he sobbed his eyes out.

Caroline ran her hands through his hair soothingly, the tears running freely down her face. There was no way to bring her back, and now she would have to say goodbye forever to the man she loved. The thought alone tore her in two.

Stefan's hold was almost painful as he clutched Caroline as tight as possible, as if through sheer force of will he could keep her by his side. He nuzzled his face against hers, his lips trembling as he spoke, "I can't say goodbye to you, Caroline. Not now, not... not ever."

Caroline's hand shook as she raised them to cradle Stefan's face between her palms, "You have too, Stefan." He shook his head and she just stroked his cheeks in response, "You have to let me go and move on. And eventually, you'll... you'll find someone new and..." Her voice broke as sobs built up in her chest, "...and you'll fall madly in love... and you'll be happy..." She brought their heads together, broken cries escaping both of them at the hopelessness of their situation, "...because all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, Stefan."

Stefan curled his hand in her hair, shaking his head frantically, "How could I ever be happy again without you." He captured her gaze with his and poured every ounce of feeling into his declaration, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline choked on a sob, her heart broken and crushed in her chest at never getting to be with Stefan. She brushed her lips against his, whispering against his mouth, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan pulled her to him, slanted his mouth over hers, and kissed her with all the love, happiness, sorrow and regret that he possessed. His fingers tightened in her hair, and the arm around her waist pulled her impossibly close as their tongues duelled together. It didn't seem possible that he would lose her just as soon as he got her.

Caroline moaned deeply as she got her last taste of Stefan. His touch set her on fire, and his groans made her heart race. She never wanted to part from him, she just wanted to stay here like this, an endless kiss that lasted forever so that she would never have to lose him.

Stefan clutched at her as he kissed her with desperation. Imprinting every moan, every catch of breath, every whimper onto his brain so that he would never ever forget a single thing about Caroline. He would never give up on finding a way to get her back. Never.

Caroline released his mouth, her nose nuzzling against his, her breathing ragged, her fingers caressing the side of his face lovingly. She had to tell him one more time, "I love you, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan took a shuddering breath, his hands buried in her soft golden curls, his lips curling slightly, "I love you more, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline smiled brightly at Stefan, wanting his last vision of her to be the happy best friend and not the broken love he could never have. She knew the time had come to say goodbye, "Close your eyes, Stefan."

Stefan immediately shook his head, not ready, not ever ready to let her go.

Caroline kept the loving smile on her face and spoke tenderly, "Close your eyes."

Stefan whimpered as he closed his eyes, his breath catching at the feel of her lips on his closed lids, his cheeks and finally against his mouth.

"I have always, and will forever more love you, Stefan." Caroline stroked her thumbs across his cheeks, "Now open your eyes and you'll be back with me. Goodbye." She broke the connection.

Stefan opened his eyes, his head still rest against Caroline's chest. He cried, big shuddering tears, at the realisation that he would never see her again.

* * *

"Incendia!" Bonnie threw another ball of flames at the heretics that tried to break the barrier she had surrounding herself, Damon and one of the witchpires. She and Damon had managed to kill two of them in the initial attack, the element of surprise on their side. That still left a bloodthirsty Lily and three other heretics trying to break the barrier and kill them. She threw another flame ball and called out over her shoulder, "I hope you're almost done, Damon!"

"Just a moment, dear!" Damon called back, his hand buried in the stomach of the woman witchpire, pulling out her liver, "Now you definitely don't need this. I think." He shrugged, "Either way, I don't care." He plunged his hand in her stomach again, carelessly rooting around, "Now if you want me to stop then all you have to do is tell me how to undo your little witch curse and I can go save my little brother's love."

"Never." Valerie refused, not surrendering to Damon's torture.

Damon just smirked before turning his head to Bonnie, "Hey, Bon! Remember what you tried to do to me the night of the carnival?"

Bonnie creased her brow confused for a moment before the memory came back to her. A grin lit up her face, she mumbled a few words, and her eyes glowed with satisfaction as flames licked up Valerie's legs.

Valerie screamed in unbelievable pain. The flames burning and scorching away her skin, the acrid smell of burning flesh filling the room.

Damon grinned menacingly at her, "Now shall we try that again?"

Screams filled the warehouse.

* * *

Stefan scooted further up the bed so that his head was next to hers. He reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear so that he could see Caroline's beautiful face. He tenderly brushed his fingers against her cheek, heartbroken that she was in his bed next to him, not because they'd spent the night in each others arms but because of a sleeping curse that had stolen the sunshine from his life.

He would never move on from Caroline, he didn't want to move on from her. His love may be an eternal optimist; one of the many reasons he loved her, but he couldn't just 'find love again' after losing Caroline in such a tragic way.

Stefan leant up on his elbows and hovered over Caroline. Breath catching once again at how utterly beautiful she was. He caressed her cheek, a tear falling down his, "I love you, Caroline." He lowered his head and touched his lips to hers.

A blue flash of light surrounded the couple on the bed and a wind blew Stefan across the room.

Stefan sat dazed against the wall until he heard the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

Caroline gasped, her eyes opening wide. She blinked rapidly, trying to get her bearings.

Stefan was across the room in a beat, his arms wrapped around her and his lips covering hers in a desperate hungry kiss.

Caroline slid her hand through his hair, swallowing his moans and kissing him back with equal passion. She lost herself to him for several minutes until she had to know, pulling away she licked her lips and questioned, "How long has it been? It feels like no time has passed."

With shaking fingers Stefan cradled her face and stared at her in awed disbelief, "It's been moments since our goodbye, Caroline." He kissed her cheeks until finding her lips again.

Caroline wound her arms around him and eagerly kissed him, she had been broken hearted just moments ago as she said goodbye to him, and now, miraculously, she was kissing him as if her life depended on it.

Stefan devoured her mouth, his emotions in turmoil, he had lost her moments ago, and now she was awake, perfect in his arms and he was starving for her kisses and touches. He dragged his mouth away from her mouth to her neck, where he placed tender kisses and then he mouthed his way down her chest to her heart where it suddenly hit him. Caroline was awake, and in his arms, and he could finally have that chance to love her that he thought he'd been denied. He broke down then, his face buried in her chest and his arms clutching her to him.

Caroline curled her arms around Stefan and stroked up and down his back in a soothing manner, "I'm back, Stefan, I'm back."

* * *

Bonnie and Damon burst through the door of Stefan's bedroom. Both shouting at the same time, "We know how to break the curse, Stefan."

Then it finally registered to them what was before their eyes. Stefan holding an awake Caroline, sobbing into her chest while she stroked him.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie and Damon in the doorway, and raised her hand to wave at them, "Hey, guys."

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my god!"

Damon stared at his distraught brother in half happiness half disbelief, "No freaking way."

The way Bonnie and Damon were staring at them was making Caroline slightly uncomfortable. She was about to break the awkward silence when Enzo suddenly appeared in the bedroom.

"Gorgeous?" Enzo was in shock that Caroline was awake with no help from any of them.

"Um, guys?" Caroline bit her lip as all of their staring was starting to freak her out, "You're kinda weirding me out right now."

"Sorry, Care." Bonnie smiled, tears in her eyes, "It's just there is only one way to break the curse and it is sort of surprising that it worked."

Damon snorted, "Especially with the hundred and fifty year age gap."

"You aren't making any sense!" Caroline grew frustrated at Bonnie and Damon's slightly cryptic comments, "How did we break the curse?"

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably and twisted her hands as she said in a rush, "TrueLovesKiss."

Caroline scrunched her nose in confusion, "What?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "The only way to break the curse was with True Loves Kiss." He clapped his hands, "Congratulations! You're true loves, meant to be, yada, yada, ya..." He turned to Bonnie with a bored expression, "Can I go back to wallowing now?"

"Seriously?" Enzo's eyebrows almost reached his hairline as he gestured at Stefan, "Mr Hero Hair is my Gorgeous' true love?" He snorted derisively, "Bollocks!"

"She's awake isn't she?" Bonnie sneered at Enzo, "Therefore true loves."

"Everybody out." Stefan finally spoke, his quiet voice was firm and unyielding.

Damon and Bonnie obeyed Stefan's command, each taking a hold of Enzo and dragging him out of not only Stefan's room but the whole house. They decided that they needed a drink.

Caroline could feel her cheeks blushing at what she had learned. She cautioned a look at Stefan under her lashes, he had the softest smile she had ever seen on his face, his eyes bright with wonder. Her heart raced.

Stefan smiled as Caroline's gaze finally fell on him. He reached out and ran the back of his hand down the side of her face, his heart almost bursting with happiness, "Hey there, my true love."

Caroline felt her cheeks redden more, her heart skipping a beat at his words. True love, Caroline Forbes had a true love, and it was Stefan Salvatore. Wow. She was totally shocked silent.

Stefan knew the information was overwhelming, so he allowed her to wallow in silence for the moment as he scooted closer to her. He snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in that Caroline scent he just adored.

Caroline finally found her voice, shaky with disbelief, "How can we possibly be true loves? We were born in different centuries!"

Stefan smiled, and laced his fingers with hers, "Because I was made a vampire so that I could meet my true love in the future." He peppered kisses down the side of her jaw, "And she could make me so unbelievably happy." He brushed kisses across her cheek, "Even before we were even together." He took her lips in his and moaned at the taste of her on her lips.

Caroline sank back into the pillows as Stefan's body covered hers, his mouth languidly moving against hers as his hands stroked fire across her body.

Stefan suddenly pulled back with a grin, his eyes sparkling with happiness, "Does that mean that every kiss we share is True Loves Kiss."

Caroline chuckled, her hands coming up to cradle his laughing face, "You're lucky your my true love because you are such a dork."

Stefan tried to pout but he was entirely too happy to pull it off. Instead he just grinned down at her, bumping his nose against hers, "True loves dork?"

Caroline threw her head back and laughed. Stefan may be a complete dork sometimes but he was her dork. Her true love.

What had once been a tragedy had turned into True Love. Though neither would ever thank Lily for placing the sleeping curse on Caroline that helped them see that they were meant for each other.

One True Loves and all.

THE END

AN - Wow. That was a long one ;) inspired by Once Upon A Time. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
